The proposed program is a partnership between Queensborough Community College, Queens College, York College, and the New York City Department of Health. This collaboration among three institutions within The City University of New York and the Department of Health's Health Research Training Program was formed to achieve the long term goals of improving the ability of Queensborough Community College to train and graduate underrepresented minority science students, and to facilitate their transition to baccalaureate programs in biomedicine or science. The program will impact on both freshman and sophomore QCC students. Academic support will be provided to freshmen in General Biology I to help them get beyond this "gateway" to careers in biomedicine. Upper level students will conduct research during either the summer or the academic year under the supervision of experienced biology, chemistry, physics, and math faculty mentors, and public health researchers. These research mentors will serve as role models and provide students with encouragement, career advisement, and visibility within the academic community. Each student will give an oral presentation and submit a written report at the program-wide seminar. A comprehensive system of academic and psychosocial support will be provided to research participants. Interactions (seminars, tours, workshops etc.) with the senior colleges will facilitate transition to baccalaureate programs. Faculty development activities (lectures, workshops, curriculum development, and research opportunities) are designed to strengthen liaisons between QCC faculty and senior college faculty, and to improve the quality of science instruction at QCC, an essential element in attracting and maintaining lower-division science majors.